Wet Dreamy
by wenjing10
Summary: One night, I have a wet dream about Junjie. When he notices it, he decides to have a little fun on me. Things accelerates quickly and my wet dream becomes a reality.


This is based on my dream and my friend FoxyKhai0209 suggests it to be made into a story. Enjoy.

* * *

There is a crumbled paper in the wastepaper basket. I just threw that out of anger. My friends see it. They are shocked. Junjie takes the crumbled paper out of the basket. He carefully opens it and reads it. It is a letter from my parents.

 _No wonder why she was angry._ Junjie thinks. He and my friends know that my parents have abandoned me since 3. He decides to keep the paper.

When I am not around, he reads the letter in more detailed. He is surprised to find that I have a Wong in front of my name.

 _That must be her surname._ He thinks.

One night, Junjie and I are asleep in Junjie's room that we both share. Then, I have a very wet dream about Junjie.

In my dream, the surroundings look like white fluffy clouds. There is a white bed in the middle. Junjie and I are on top of the bed, though Junjie is on top of me. We are both naked and Junjie is pumping into me non-stop. I moan in pleasure and I feel like I have come a few times.

In reality, I moan in my sleep, which causes Junjie to wake up. He turns to me and thinks that I am having a nightmare. But then he notices red blushes on my cheeks.

He wonders what's happening to me. He touches my neck to check if I have a fever. Suddenly, I moan in pleasure. That gives a hint to Junjie of what's going on. He realizes that I am having a wet dream about him. His lips curls into a smirk as he decides to have a little fun on me.

He first squeezes my breasts. I moan loudly while asleep. "Aaahhh~ Junjie~" I call his name out subconsciously.

Junjie grins at my reaction. He kisses me and I kiss him back. I am still asleep when I kiss him. Once he breaks the kiss, he removes my pajamas, leaving me with my panties only since I do not wear a bra. He then removes his pajamas and he is left with his boxers.

He touches my private area gently and seductively. There is a wet spot forming on my underwear. He chuckles as he gets very excited. He pulls my panties off, leaving me completely nude. He smells my private area and licks it.

My moans grow even louder. Finally, my eyes snap open and I wake up. Confused, I look around. I am shocked to see Junjie licking my vagina!

"Junjie?! What are you doing?!" I ask him. Junjie does not hear me and he keeps licking my sensitive area.

"AAHH~! Junjie! Love! Stop!" I shout. He eventually stops licking.

"What are you doing?!" I demand an answer.

"You were moaning in your sleep. And I thought that you have a fever but when I touched your neck... you moaned in pleasure. I realized you were having a wet dream about me," Junjie answers.

"Oh..." I blush at his response. "...Yes... I was..."

"Well... I decided to have a little fun on you while you were sleeping," he adds.

"Without my consent?" I question him.

"I am sorry. I think I had too much fun on you. I will stop it now and I am so sorry for waking you up," he apologizes.

"No, it's okay. You just surprised me..." I explain.

"Yes. But I did not ask permission from you," he defends.

"Then ask me now~" I say seductively.

"Alright~ May we make love~?" Junjie question me lovingly.

"Yes, with pleasure~" I reply.

Junjie smiles and kisses me. I kiss him back. During the kiss, he rubs his crotch onto my entrance. I moan into his mouth, desperate for the pleasure. Then, two of his fingers enter my private area!

I gasp at the feeling. He moves his fingers fast at my response. "Aaaahhh~! Love~!" I moan very loud.

He goes even faster. I scream into his mouth as I squirt! I breath and he slowly separates his lips from mine. It feels so good!

Junjie climbs downwards and towards my area. He licks my inner thighs playfully. "You are so wet~" he compliments and I flush with embarrassment.

He licks it roughly and I feel so aroused. "So come~ Love, come~" he begs as he licks my entry.

"Ah! But I want to hold on longer!" I defend.

Junjie smirks. "Oh~ Please... Do it~ Come~" he inserts his tongue and licks my clit deeply.

"Aaahh! Please!" I beg as I grip the bed sheets tight, desperately trying to hold on the pleasure as long as possible.

"Come love~" he begs again. He caresses my thighs and licks my entrance faster and deeper.

"Jun... AAAHHH~!" I moan as I squirt for the second time.

Junjie swallows my fluids. He licks his lips as there are some of my juices left on his lips. "You taste very good~" he says. I smile with delight.

He goes to get a small square package from the drawer of the bedside table. He opens it and takes a condom out. "You know, I really want to cum you, Wong Wen Jing," he tells me as he puts the condom onto his member.

I am shocked by his sentence. He calls me by my full name! I never tell anyone about my full name. I hate people calling me by full name.

"How... how do you know my full name?" I ask, trying to hold my anger.

Junjie stops for a while. "From your parents' letter," he answers.

I become furious. "Get off of me! Now!" I yell at him.

"Never," Junjie responds as he grabs my waist tightly. I swing my legs, trying to kick him away. However, he manages to dodge them. My legs are positioned on his shoulders. My lifted legs have exposed my wet entrance clearly to Junjie.

He quickly penetrates me! "AAAAHHHH!" I scream as I am not prepared for it.

He moves in and out of me easily due to my wetness. The sexual pleasure returns to me. I try to resist the pleasure. Junjie, seeing my struggle, caresses my neck, shoulders and thighs. He helps to build up more pleasure inside me. Eventually, I give up fighting back. My eyes become dull as I am under his spell.

I moan in immense pleasure as he continues his pace. As the pleasure reaches to its limits, I can no longer hold it back and come. I feel exhausted after squirting three times but Junjie is not done with me yet.

Junjie proceeds to caress my curvy bottoms and breasts. I let out some moans as I feel aroused again. My tongue is dangling on the side of my mouth. I am drooling too, which makes Junjie to chuckle at my reaction.

Junjie grabs my tongue with his mouth and sucks it! I am taken by surprise! He then attaches his lips onto mine deeply as he continues to thrust me. We moan into each other's mouths, feeling the climax reaching in our bodies.

"AAAAHHHH~! JUNJIE~!" I cry out.

"AAAAHHHH~! WEN JING~!" Junjie cries out too.

With one final thrust, we come together at the same time. We collapse onto the bed, feeling tired after the sex. Then, everything goes black.

The next morning, I wake up first and think that it was all a wet dream. But then, I notice that I am naked, and so does Junjie.

I shake Junjie's shoulder lightly. Junjie opens his eyes. "Good morning," I greet him.

"Good morning, my dear," he greets back.

"Junjie... do you remember... anything... last night?" I ask him. I try to remember what happened last night. But all I can remember is the sex, and not other things.

"I... do not remember anything else... aside... our lovemaking," Junjie answers. He also cannot remember anything except for our sex too.

"Me too," I reply.

"Guess the arousal took us by storm, huh?" Junjie remarks.

"Yeah, and it is amazing~" I compliment.

"I agree~" Junjie says.

We both get up, wash ourselves, and put on our clothes. Then we go out to do our work and training.


End file.
